Urhu
Urhu (Pronounced Oo-rhu) is a goddess of travel, associated with passages. She is an adventurous and impulsive goddess, that mostly keeps to herself. She is not one to cultivate great ambitions and grand plans, just focusing on keeping a consistent approach to her role as a deity. She is the custodian of The Purlieu sphere. History Urhu may once have been a traveller, a huntress, a tyrant, a friend. It does not matter. As whatever she was, are long lost memories. She was one of the souls brought over by The Architect to rule over the spheres that surround Galbar. Appearance and Forms The goddess's main and only form so far is that of a human female, about 1.9m tall, with freckled light brown skin, hazel eyes with a fierce hawk-like feel, and brown hair that remains braided even if she allows it to be unkempt. Along with mortals, she likes to dress no different than what a local hunter might wear, albeit an accomplished hunter, on more divine occasions she prefers a clashing style of loose and light textiles with accessories of thick leather and adornments in precious metals. azalea doll maker.jpg|Custom made image using a doll maker from Azalea Dolls gaenra_by_deyenyen-d68xwgr.jpg|A commission of the character Urhu is based on. gaenra_request__finished__by_whitekitsune1_d5vj2zk.jpg|Another commission of that same character. The Portfolios of the Wanderer See also: Abilities (Urhu) 'Passage' ‘Passage’ is perhaps the core aspect of travel, it is the process of moving forward, the act of going through or past something plus the obstacles and permissions that need to be dealt with to avoid stillness, it lacks the aimlessness of wander but also has no objective like a journey. The passage is ultimately transition, the middle point when one has left behind the safeness of stability but have yet to establish a new routine, a concept focused only in the present, with the start and the end being merely eventualities. It rules and guides those who are away from both their home and their destination, in that fragile moment where they are left only with the most essential of their survival. Those who offend the goddess or have wronged honest travellers will often find themselves stuck in this transient state, straying off their intended path or never once again satisfied with the familiar.' ' 'Personality' Chaotic Neutral. She self-describes herself as ‘simple’, she seeks that which she likes, food, carouse, love, combat, treasure, and has no time for intrigues and otherworldly concepts. She is a wanderer, finding herself at home in the frontier between wilderness and civilization, this habit is half wanderlust and curiosity, half boredom and dissatisfaction. For one with such a focus on personal joy, the deity is not always pleasant company. Ever frowning, she is abrasive and judgemental, and to those who fall on her bad side, she is cruel, firmly believing certain lessons can only be taught by the medium of anguish. Sometimes she can be encouraging, telling others to keep trying and that not all is lost, and yet other times she can be extremely confrontational, questioning people on how sure they are and if they are not just wasting what little time they have as mortals, or sometimes taking beliefs and making one suffer by the logical extremes of their own ideas. While there is an aspect of changing the mood to this, there is also a certain method, as she is friendly to the unsure and antagonistic to certainty and social entropy. As a deity, Urhu’s paradoxes show up the most. With a slight acosmist view, taking all at face value, finding it all dull excuses for power, believing the universe is a kratocracy but hating all hypocritical order established by might, it is complicated to establish a consistent approach to divinity. As such, her realm of overseeing travels is both one of blessing and one of extortion. She is not haughty towards mortals but knows they are not equals, yet she does prefer the mortal realm to the godly spheres, travelling mortal lands as a lowly traveller, expecting basic hospitality to be kept, and if it is not, it will be enforced. Influence and Worship Despite being a wandering goddess, Urhu is very focused on her role as a deity, and as such, desires to keep a strong and tangible presence among mortals. Dogma As a goddess of travellers, Urhu's most immediate worries are related to that. Hospitality is core and central, Urhu will not favour those who refuse to help those on a journey or those who abuse a host's hospitality, hurting a host or a traveller after sheltering was provided is abhorrent and will be punished by Urhu. Furthermore, one is expected to hold a travellers' code when out on the road, which includes actions such as burying any corpse found wayside. This might give the idea of a goddess who favours good and order, but that is not true. Urhu is also anti-social entropy, tyranny and doesn't want civilization to reach everywhere. For example, she has a complicated approach to banditry, not punishing highwayman provided they do not act with extreme cruelty or kill a target that surrendered, but expecting prayers and offerings to clean the 'karma'. Furthermore, in her hate of large organizations, especially the tyrannical, she will often aid people such as dissidents, rebels and escaped slaves while being a nuisance to bounty hunters, trackers and rangers. Clergy and Temples Rituals and Prayers Symbols and Relics Relationships Creations Musical Theme Trivia *She is based on a Divinus Mk 2 character. Category:Gods Category:Urhu